beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Rantaro Kiyama
“I'm known as Head Honcho! People love me!” Rantaro Kiyama (黄山 乱太郎, Kiyama Rantaro), also known as The Boss (クミチョー, Kumicho) in the Japanese version and The Head Honcho or Honcho for short in the English version, is a character featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub as well as a member of the Spanish team: BC Sol. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel. He is also the older brother of Ranjiro Kiyama. Appearance Rantaro is tall, comparative to his age, and has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black gakuran jacket with a red tank top underneath. His matching gakuran trousers are kept up using a white sash and he keeps comic books around his waistband (In the manga, these are specifically CoroCoro comics). He wears a bandaid on the bridge of his nose and he is almost always seen with a lollipop in his mouth. He also carries a large white paper fan, while occasionally putting textbooks by his belt. Personality Rantaro is highly self-confident, often referring to himself as the Head Honcho and is good at sneaking things in and out of their school's strict regulations. He can be quite simple-minded and clueless, and is shown to not be very insightful (such as when he was unable to tell that Valt was upset over Shu's shoulder injury and when Ken was feeling lonely at Xander's grandpa's dojo). Despite this, he is honest and has a strong sense of justice. Rantaro has many similar personality traits to Valt Aoi. Being naturally honest, he displays many of his emotions openly, whether it be happiness, anger, sadness or joy. He always wants to be seen as a tough guy, but he is actually a big softie underneath it all. Often times, he is the first to encourage his teammates to do well before a battle and provide moral support whenever they are feeling down. In addition, he is shown to get along very well with younger children. Rantaro's greatest fear is revealed to be unicorns, though it is unknown how or where he developed this fear from. A couple of his favorite foods are tacos and meat. At one point, he threw a fit when Wakiya stole an entire plate of kabobs meant for the former, leaving him nothing but a single green onion. As seen a couple of times in the anime, Rantaro doesn't like it when people call his jacket a cape. Biography Beyblade Burst (anime) Rantaro was introduced in Let's Go! Valtryek!!, where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Valt Aoi. He won the battle against Valt without commanding his Beyblade once, as Valt's bad launches caused self-knockouts. He was then forced to clean up the mess caused by Valt's Valtryek V2 Boost Variable by Principal Shinoda. He later registered for the local tournament and faced Valt once again in the first round of the tournament. Despite winning the first battle with a Ring-Out Finish and earning a point, Rantaro lost the second round due to a Burst Finish, resulting in Valt's overall victory. He complimented Valt on his performance afterwards. Ever since then, Rantaro becomes fast friends with Valt, Ken Midori, and Daigo Kurogami. They eventually go on to form their own school Beyblading Club and train together. Beyblade Burst (manga) Rantaro Kiyama debuts in the first chapter as the first person ever to be challenged by Valt Aoi. However, their first battle ended up in disaster as Valt's wrong launch broke the statue of the school's founder. As a result, both Rantaro and Valt were punished by their teacher. Beyblade Burst Evolution (anime) Sometime after Valt's battle against Lui in the Individual tournament finals, both Valt and Rantaro are scouted by Spain's team; BC Sol and their beyblades receive upgrades. They do so well that they become official members of BC Sol and battle in the World League. At various points, Rantaro and Valt join Wakiya and Daigo in learning more about the Snake Pit and their best blader Red Eye, who turned out to be their friend Shu. In the finals of the World League, he battles in the first round. There, he defeats Richard Yello through his Stamina Launch overpowering Richard's special move. Elated, he thanks Trad for giving him the grip to help him grow. During a flashback before the final match between Silas and Joshua, he gave Silas a lolipop to help him relax as his teammate's efforts to push himself in training. Beyblade Burst Turbo (anime) It's unknown if Rantaro is involved with Turbo, though his brother Ranjiro is one of the main bladers. Beyblades * Roktavor Heavy Survive: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst manga. * Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst anime. * Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst Evolution anime. * Roktavor R3 4 Flugel: Rantaro's Beyblade without the use of the Cross frame, giving Roktavor an increase in speed. Special Moves * Roktavor Zone: Roktavor takes up the center of the Beystadium and uses its strong Stamina and Defense to repel opponents while reducing Stamina loss. * Stamina Launch: Roktavor now has a higher spin speed and more power thanks to the Knuckle Grip that Trad gave to Rantaro. When this launch is executed properly, it allows Roktavor to attack with more power. However, if the launch fails, Roktavor bursts on its own rather easily. The grip changes during the finals at the World League. * Ultra Roktavor Zone: A stronger version of Roktavor Zone in which Roktavor utilizes its Stamina Wings to create a miniature cyclone that repels attacks and allows it to spin for longer periods of time. Battles Quotes * "Keep your cool, Honcho. Come on, inner peace. Think sunshine and tacos." * "MAN CANNOT SURVIVE ON GREEN ONION ALONE!!!!" * "This is just like the unicorn from my dreams." * "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY makes my friend sad!" * "HEY! ZIP IT!" -yelling at Valt to keep quiet about the number of Bey Club members * "With great style comes great responsibility." * "Alright, punks, I'm the one you want a piece of! Who wants to go first?!" * "Is that arrogance I am detecting in your voice?" * "No one pops my happy bubble!" * "Am I boring you?!" * "Please tell me you weren't actually talking to your Bey just now?" * "That's okay, just forget about little old me." * "Welcome to Roktavor Zone!" * "You don't say? Nothing gets past you." * "Unlike some of us, he's Shu got the fundamentals down." * "Look at him showing off! There's no need for that behavior!" * "Can't a guy soak up the sun in peace?!" * "It's not a cape!" * "You signed up for this, so stay put!" -telling Valt that he can't back out of giving the Athlete's Pledge * "What else did you expect? We're just getting started started! How about I skip the appetizers and serve up the main course!" * "What'd you say? My hearing aids can't pick up the frequency of your attitude!" -Rantaro imitating an old man * "You're overdoing the whole 'Shadow' thing!" * "Tell us something we don't know, chatterbox!" * "I'm too pretty to be an icicle!" * "And the award for 'Worst Attitude' goes to..." * "There goes the street cred." * "He's been living a secret double life this whole time? Why would he do something like this?" -after finding out about Shu being Red Eye * (tearing up) "Honcho, keep it together!." -after Valt defeats Shu in the International Blader's Cup final. Trivia * Rantaro's family name, Kiyama, includes the name of a colour, similar to Valt Aoi and Shu Kurenai, who have "Blue" and "Crimson" in their names respectively. Specifically, his colour is yellow. * Rantaro's first name and his bey, Raging Roktavor share the same initials, hinting at the letter R in the center of his bey. * Rantaro wears his jacket around his shoulders just like how Ryuga wore his. * While everyone else "evolved" their Beyblades in Evolution, Rantaro simply got a new one while giving his old one to his brother. * His last name "Kiyama" means "yellow mountain" in Japanese. Coincidentally, his last name also sounds like the Arabic word "Qiyamah" which means "apocalypse day", befitting his Beyblade theme. * His birthday is April 30.